Un geste de vous
by Bernie Calling
Summary: Et s'il suffisait d'un simple geste pour créer une relation ?


**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Beta Lecture :** Mary D. San

**Acteurs :** Duo, Heero.

**Inspiré** : Le roi soleil un geste de vous

Début d'écriture 8 janvier 2013

* * *

Un geste de vous

* * *

J'ai souvent été un mystère pour les autres. On ne me cerne pas facilement. Je me cache sous un masque du bonheur afin qu'on ne voit pas mon âme tourmentée. Je suis un mystère pour moi-même, je ne connais rien de mes origines.

Quand j'utilise le DeathScythe, je peux être un mirage, mon brouilleur de radar fait qu'on ne sait jamais où je me trouve. Grâce à lui, mes attaques sont mortelles et saisissantes. Seulement bien avant d'avoir mon armure mobile, je me faufilais déjà partout pour voler de la nourriture et faire vivre ma bande.

Depuis que je t'ai rencontré sur ce port, je me suis souvent demandé si je t'ai fait une impression semblable. Même si je t'ai pris pour un gangster et un homme de peu de courtoisie, je suis vite tombé en admiration devant ta force, ton intelligence et surtout ta ténacité. Des qualités bien nécessaires pour survivre.

Alors je me demande si tu as aussi envie de me voir apparaitre ? C'est vrai que les rares fois où nos routes se sont croisées je me suis imposé à toi, tu n'as pas eu l'air dérangé par ma présence outre mesure.

Seulement est-ce que tu as réellement envie que nos routes se croisent à nouveau ?

Dire que j'essaye de t'impressionner, de te prouver que je ne suis pas qu'un jeune homme jovial qui veut s'intégrer dans son milieu d'infiltration en se faisant remarquer plutôt que de s'isoler comme toi.

Je veux que tu te rendes compte que je peux t'être utile. C'est une des raisons qui m'a poussé à te lancer ce défi, savoir qui serait le premier à abattre ce navire de Oz, ainsi tu saurais ce que je valais sur le terrain.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour que tu aies envie de me côtoyer. Pourtant, je ne peux pas te suivre à la trace, j'ai aussi mes missions et un planning à respecter. Je dois avouer que je l'arrange souvent à ma sauce en suivant mes humeurs. Néanmoins, je reste quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter et je dois mener à bien mes missions.

Alors que nos chemins s'éloignent, j'espère que ce n'est que pour un moment.

Est-ce que tu vas essayer aussi de retrouver ma trace ? En tout cas je vais surveiller encore plus les mouvements de foule et militaires dans l'espoir qu'on se croise encore.

J'espère après qu'on ait travaillé un peu ensemble que tu te rendes compte qu'on peut réaliser plusieurs missions ensemble et peut-être même construire quelque chose autre que la paix.

Je sens une telle détresse en toi que cela me touche et me donne envie d'être autre chose qu'un simple épisode dans ta vie.

Le temps a passé, et je dois avouer que je ne croyais pas me retrouver face à toi. Bien sûr, je voyais tes exploits, seulement tu étais si loin de moi.

J'ai attendu avec espoir des ordres de missions de ta part, un signe que tu étais en vie également après ton autodestruction. Nous étions tous à l'arrêt, je craignais pour ta vie, même si Quatre m'avait rassuré. Tu étais vivant.

Puis avant de partir pour l'espace, j'ai eu la confirmation que tu étais en vie, c'est le cœur léger que je suis parti pour la suite de ma mission. Nous retournions tous dans l'espace, on s'y verrait peut-être, même s'il est immense.

Et puis, je me suis fait prendre par Oz, je devais servir de bouc émissaire pour prouver que les pilotes de Gundam ne cherchaient pas la paix dans les colonies ou la paix tout court.

J'ai résisté à leur torture, je ne savais rien de toute façon, ni où vous trouver. Et sans DeathScythe qu'ils m'avaient pris, je n'avais aucun moyen de contacter les autres. Je me sentais vraiment minable.

Je savais que ma dernière heure était arrivée. Si eux ne me tuaient pas sur la place publique, de toute façon je ne résisterais pas longtemps aux prochaines tortures, le corps a des limites, je savais que j'y étais presque.

Et puis tu es venu.

Tu t'étais déplacé rien que pour moi. Tu étais venu me libérer. Tu me rendais la pareille.

Tu n'as pas l'air de savoir tout ce que ton geste représente pour moi.

Je suis heureux de te voir.

Un sourire nait sur mes lèvres alors que je me relève péniblement.

Enfin debout, j'attends pour savoir la suite des opérations.

Je peux comprendre que tu sois préoccupé. Il y a toujours cette guerre entre nous.

Nous sommes des soldats, je ne dirais pas avant tout.

Seulement, je peux comprendre que tu doives savoir si j'ai parlé, si je mérite la mort.

Et le simple fait que tu me croies sans autre preuve que mes paroles, que mes gestes, me réchauffe le cœur, met du baume sur mes blessures, bien plus que les soins que je pourrais recevoir.

Tu viens de faire un geste aussi important à mes yeux que de donner la vie, tu m'as sauvé la vie.

µµµ

Il a l'air heureux de me voir arriver.

Est-ce ma présence qui lui a fait plaisir ?

Est-ce que n'importe qui aurait pu l'obtenir son sourire ?

J'en suis presque certain. Je n'ai rien pour moi, qui aurait envie de me connaitre. Je suis un poids pour les gens, c'est pour ça que je préfère rester dans mon coin. Depuis le début j'en ai raté des missions.

Seulement tu m'as touché avec ta gentillesse.

Et pour ne pas souffrir encore en m'attachant à quelqu'un qui va disparaitre au combat, j'ai préféré me fermer et n'être qu'un visage froid et repoussant. Je voulais tellement rester un étranger.

Je ne suis qu'un loup solitaire qui va mourir au combat, tel est mon destin.

Pourquoi commencer une relation aussi bien d'amitié qu'autre chose qui est vouée à l'échec. Nous sommes en guerre, nous avons une mission à mener à bien. Nos vies ne nous appartiennent plus depuis un moment.

Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que tu t'es déjà immiscé dans ma vie, dans mon esprit. Je te retrouve souvent sur mon chemin, j'ai fini par accepter qu'on puisse faire des missions à deux.

Te rencontrer m'a permis de m'ouvrir aux autres également et accepter leur aide sans me poser des questions.

Et là, je suis venu pour abattre un allié qui s'est fait prendre, l'ordre de Trowa était clair. Même si je savais que c'était toi. Au moment de tirer je n'ai pas pu. Comment abattre celui qui est venu me libérer des mains d'Oz ? Celui qui m'a permis de continuer ma mission et de racheter mes fautes. Celui qui a toujours eu des gestes pour moi et les a recommencés sans se lasser.

Qui malgré ma froideur était là pour me seconder, m'éclairer quand mon esprit ne voyait que le combat comme solution, celui qui n'a jamais jugé mes erreurs.

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Je te sonde du regard et tu me réponds d'un sourire avant de détourner les yeux. Tu attends serein la délivrance, que je te tue.

Pour moi, c'est une preuve de ton innocence, j'en suis certain, tu n'es pas un ennemi et comme j'ai été incapable de supprimer froidement Relena, je n'ai pas envie de te faire du mal.

Je sais que je t'ai déjà sauvé la vie en descendant un Leo et que pour mon esprit je ne te dois plus rien pourtant je range mon arme.

Je vois du soulagement dans tes yeux même si tu te disais prêt à mourir, tu n'en avais pas plus envie que cela.

Je sais que je vais me faire sermonner par ma conscience, que je vais devoir justifier ma décision, seulement j'aurais vécu encore plus mal de devoir vivre avec ton meurtre sur la conscience.

Alors qu'il est dans son lit d'hôpital, je le vois qui attend. Même s'il rouspète pour la forme parce que je lui ai emprunté son identité pour reprendre les missions en suivant mon instinct.

Je ne peux que me demander, est-ce qu'on va se revoir ? Je ne le sais pas plus que lui.

Est-ce que j'en ai envie ? Je crois que oui, j'ai envie que nos missions nous réunissent à nouveau. Je voudrais pouvoir profiter de sa présence qui me donne la sensation que j'ai un avenir, mais est-ce qu'il pense comme moi ?

-« Fais attention à toi. » Finit-il par me dire.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait répondre à tant de sollicitude ?

Bien sûr, il ne connaissait pas le futur, il ne sait pas quels seront les obstacles sur sa route. Il ferait mieux de partir avant de se rendre compte qu'il se fait des illusions.

En tout cas, c'est la première fois qu'il a envie d'instaurer la paix pour pouvoir en profiter aussi. Il a envie de connaitre autres choses que la guerre.

µµµ

Je le regarde partir le cœur gros.

Je n'arrive pas à bien comprendre le geste du métis. Quand j'ai vu qui venait me libérer, j'étais persuadé que ma dernière heure était arrivée. N'empêche, le revoir une dernière fois, mourir de sa main était une bénédiction, avec lui cela serait rapide et sans douleur.

Cela ne servait à rien d'essayer d'argumenter, je savais le jeune homme droit dans ses idées.

Alors quand il m'avait jeté l'arme et qu'il m'avait aidé à fuir.

Je souris rien que d'y penser. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrête pas de ressasser continuellement ce passage ? Je n'en sais rien Je ne comprends pas, tout est si différent d'avant.

Est-ce que ses gestes ont une signification ?

Oh ce n'est pas une histoire d'amour qui me fait vibrer, non je suis simplement intrigué par Heero, bien plus que par les autres pilotes.

Est-ce qu'il a fini par voir en moi un égal, un pilote aussi vaillant que lui ?

Cette idée me plait énormément. Je m'en fous un peu si Heero me voit d'une façon que je ne crois pas mériter. Au moins, cela va m'apporter la chance de le revoir, de combattre à nouveau avec lui.

Et quand on aura tous tourné la page de la guerre, je verrais s'il y a moyen de se retrouver pour vérifier si j'ai bien interprété ses gestes.

Oui, c'est ce qu'il me faut, un peu d'espoir, une raison supplémentaire de me battre. Je suis heureux de m'être laissé embarquer dans cette histoire.

Je partais sur Terre pour libérer les colonies et éviter un massacre. Je n'avais rien à perdre et maintenant j'ai tout à gagner.

µµµ

Alors que je monte dans ce bus, mon esprit est partagé. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour faire comprendre aux autres ce que je ressentais. J'espère avoir laissé assez de messages pour que tu saisisses que tu n'es pas un pilote parmi les autres.

Nous sommes embarqués dans une guerre qu'il faudra mener jusqu'au bout.

Maintenant, j'ai une mission à mener à bien, si on survit, alors peut-être qu'on pourra discuter et voir si je me suis fait des illusions. S'il y a moyen de garder des contacts sans toutes ses missions entre nous.

Je sais que j'ai répandu assez d'indice pour que tu comprennes ce qu'il faut savoir sur moi. Je ne me suis jamais autant dévoilé sans peur. Tu as toutes les cartes en mains. Le reste du chemin je ne peux pas le faire. J'aurai bien trop peur de me divulguer encore plus et que tu finisses par me considérer comme quelqu'un de faible.

Parce que tu as l'air d'apprécier ma force, même si j'estime ne rien faire de vraiment formidable, je suis loin d'être le meilleur. Vous avez fait moins d'erreurs que moi.

Je protégerai mieux ma vie dans l'espoir d'un futur. Seulement, si je ne réussis pas ma mission, j'aurai aussi détruit cette possibilité d'avenir et je ne le veux pas. Je veux tenter ma chance. Tu es ma chance Duo.

Fin

Fin d'écriture le 21 janvier 2013


End file.
